


Cloudy with a Chance

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"How the hell do you make a turtle out of a submarine?!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy with a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnitemaraud_r (MidniteMarauder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/gifts).



The ground was cold and the grass prickly, but Ritsuka wasn't either of those things. Lying on his back in the park, staring up at the treetops and the clouds in the sky, he had Soubi on his right and Kio on his left, close enough that warmth wasn't an issue.

"Look at that one!" Kio said, pointing at a bulbous cloud drifting slowly with the breeze. "It's a submarine!"

Ritsuka cocked his head toward Kio, trying to see the cloud through his eyes, but all he saw was a...fat cloud.

"Turtle," Soubi countered, lifting his head to rest it on Ritsuka's shoulder. Ritsuka shrugged him off, but Soubi just laughed and relaxed again on the grass.

" _Turtle?_ How the hell do you make a turtle out of-of a submarine?!" Kio asked, his arms waving toward the cloud in question.

Soubi didn't answer, just rolled onto his side and draped an arm over Ritsuka's waist--low on his waist, and no way Ritsuka could just shrug that away. So he elbowed Kio instead.

"Hey! Ric-chan! What was ... Soubi! Get off of him!" Kio grabbed Soubi's arm and threw it back toward his own body.

Soubi didn't laugh this time, just sighed in amused frustration and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"Do you have to, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"If I can't indulge in my preferred addiction, this one will have to do."

"Sick, Sou-chan. Truly sick," Kio said, but the laughter in his voice lightened the harsh words.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes at both of them but made no other comment as he heard the flick of the lighter.

Minutes went by, and Ritsuka let his eyes drift half-shut, blending clouds and cigarette smoke into images that didn't look like submarines or turtles or anything Ritsuka could identify. But that didn't matter, the things he could or couldn't see. What he felt was far more important.

Ritsuka reached out for Soubi's arm and placed it back around his waist. He turned his face to the left and pressed his forehead against Kio's shoulder, letting his eyes fully shut. Soubi slipped warm fingers underneath Ritsuka's sweater and Kio scooched a little closer. Clouds would likely still be there when Ritsuka opened his eyes, but their forms would vary and change shape with the wind--maybe even disappear altogether. What Ritsuka felt in that moment, however, was as solid as Kio's submarines and Soubi's turtles and the cold, prickly grass under his back. Ritsuka had never felt so warm.

 

 **end**


End file.
